A New Start
by AmoreDellaLuna
Summary: Kat just needed to disappear. Find somewhere to hide out, find a source of income, and stay off of the radar. I suck at summaries just read the story.


_Author's Note: Hi, so I wrote this draft out for an OC/Tivan Story a couple of weeks ago and I've finally decided to post it! Hopefully people will like it and I'll write more if people want more. The story is gonna be slow to update though because I'm in school studying for Computer Systems and it takes up most of my time. Like I said earlier if you like the story, then please leave a review. This is my first fanfic ever so I really wanna know how it is. Also this chapter is pretty much mostly Taneleer's thoughts which are all in Italics._

An Opportunity Lost

 _Damn. Opportunity, it was there within my grasp. To possess two infinity stones, a feat that other being dreamed of obtaining in their short, meager lives. Gamora and the rest of the so called "Guardians" would have been paid. I would have attempted once again to persuade the group to allow me to purchase Groot's corpse, and they would have left. The Aether and the Orb would both be in my possession, and I would be searching for the remaining infinity stones. Such a magnificent opportunity presented to me, all ruined by a disgruntled Krylorian._

Taneleer Tivan walked amongst the tattered remains of part of his home. Because of Carina's desperate attempt at escaping, a good portion of his collection had been destroyed. Trying to quell his growing anger, Tivan observed his current surrounding. His once glorious collection room lay broken and in shambles. Papers and documents on various creatures of all manner and sizes were haphazardly strewn all over the floor. A room that at one point had been a zoo for various species was now a graveyard for their corpses. Not all were so fortunate; some of the exhibits had managed to escape in the aftermath of the explosion. In due time they would be found, and their cages restored and waiting for them to be returned.

 _So much work. It will take months to get my collection back to its former splendor. Bounties would have to be made for the return of the escaped displays; materials for new containment cells would have to be purchased and then constructed and let's not forget the gaping blown out wall in the building._

Shaking his head in frustration, Tivan headed towards the untouched portion of his home. While part of the building lay in utter wreckage, various other parts of his home remained, for the most part, unscathed. Dusts and smaller bits of debris had fallen from the ceiling in during Carina's moment of desperation, but that was nothing a broom and a good dusting couldn't cure.

 _I'll need to add an assistant to my growing list of dilemmas to take care of, preferably on who won't destroy my life's work. That would be convenient…perhaps—_

Tivan paused in his thoughts, upon hearing footsteps that were not his own. Turning to find the source, he observed a disoriented figure emerge from the wreckage. Upon closer examination he began to recognize his former assistant. Her hair was a frizzy disheveled mess that stuck out wildly from all angles. The tattered and torn dress that she wore ratty and appeared as if the once white material had been painted with a combination of blood, dust, and dirt. Her skin, while pink, appeared dull and her forehead and neck were littered with marks from where the wires had been attached for punishment. The Krylorian didn't seem to notice his presence as she stumbled around in a coughing fit. She managed to take several steps forward before tripping over a large chunk of metal and landing ungracefully into a heap on the floor.

 _I could just recycle my previous assistant. One less problem to take care of._

Smiling slightly to himself Tivan made his way over to the struggling woman.

"My dear Bereet, you cannot imagine how relieved I am to see you…alive."

His former prisoner looked up to see who had spoken to her. Upon seeing Tivan's face her once confused features contorted into that of horror.

"Come now we have much that needs to be accomplished"

End Chapter 1


End file.
